Dire les mots
by MissKitty28
Summary: Dire les mots a toujours été l'enjeu pour Dean et Cas. Et si le pas était sauté ? (Destiel, contexte saison 14)


**Note :** cette fanfiction a été écrite *avant* le 14x08, je l'aurais sûrement fait différemment si ça avait été après (et j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire autre chose du coup, ah ah).

En espérant avoir fait justice au thème, merci à ceux qui auront lu, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les feedbacks sont toujours encourageants :)

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTT**

« Je t'aime, Cas, » lança Dean en regardant l'ange avec une intensité telle que ses yeux lui en brûlaient presque.

Les mots étaient dit, et il ne pourrait plus les rattraper. S'ils étaient toujours inhabituels dans sa bouche, il éprouvait néanmoins moins de difficulté à l'idée de les exprimer qu'à une époque, où cette option aurait été inenvisageable, même à l'égard de son propre frère. Il avait fait du chemin depuis.

Le coeur de Cas connut une légère accélération, avant de reprendre contenance. « Moi aussi, Dean. Je suppose… que c'est ce que ça signifie être une famille. L'affection grandit. »

L'ange ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un sourire humble, mais hésitant. Il était clair qu'il ne disait pas tout. Dean, de son côté, ferma brièvement les yeux quand il vit qu'il n'avait pas compris son intention.

« Je ne suis… pas sûr que tu comprennes réellement ce que j'essaie de te dire, » reprit le Winchester d'une voix maladroite. « Cas, tu… tu sais qu'il existe différentes formes d'amour ? »

Le rythme du coeur de l'ange accéléra à nouveau légèrement. « J'ai beaucoup appris sur la nature humaine, » acquiesça t-il en réponse.

« Tu sais aussi qu'il existe une forme d'amour un peu plus… comment dire… _particulière_ ? » déclara Dean en se tordant les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était celui qui essayait d'expliquer un sentiment dont il s'était si longtemps coupé. « Une forme… _amoureuse_ , » tenta t-il de lancer d'une voix nonchalante.

Cas commençait doucement à comprendre où il voulait en venir, et sa déglutition devint alors plus difficile.

S'il le savait ? _Quelle ironie_ , pensa t-il. C'était un sentiment qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

« Bien sûr. Certains… choisissent des partenaires de vie, » répondit-il finalement.

Un léger haussement de sourcils et un sourire vinrent agrémenter la réaction de Dean. « Je ne suis pas sûr que 'choisir' soit le bon terme. Ça te tombe dessus, ça t'assomme, c'est le meilleur moyen de se perdre… de lâcher prise, » finit-il doucement.

 _Touché_ , pensa l'ange.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » tenta finalement de demander Cas en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, les traits adoucis. Il tentait de sauver la face, mais il sentait désormais son coeur battre contre sa poitrine avec force.

Dean tapota légèrement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Je… je ne suis pas le plus fort dans ce domaine là non plus, mais je… Il y a des choses que j'ai… je ne sais pas si 'compris' est le mot, mais… » dit-il finalement avec confusion, dans une tentative de s'expliquer.

« Tu sembles en être à un meilleur stade… » lui dit Cas. « Tu sembles… moins en colère, » finit-il après avoir cherché ses mots le temps d'une seconde.

« Je le suis, » approuva le Winchester simplement. « Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que… je suis plus ouvert aux choses que je ne l'étais par le passé. Et j'ai réalisé… » il s'interrompit, tentant visiblement de chercher ses mots. « … j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de toi. »

Les sourcils de Cas se froncèrent, d'une manière à la fois curieuse et tendre.

« Pas seulement parce que tu es mon meilleur ami… » continua Dean en tentative d'explicitation.

Il sonda la réaction de Cas, qui semblait comprendre enfin l'enjeu de la discussion. L'ange resta un instant figé face au Winchester, sa gorge se resserrant sensiblement.

« Tu as peur que je… ne ressente pas la même chose ? » dit-il en semblant vouloir lire en lui.

Le regard de Dean bifurqua légèrement, nerveux sur la question de la non-réciprocité. « C'est toujours le risque… »

« Dean, » commença Cas l'air grave en approchant un peu plus de lui, « est-ce que tu penses qu'il existe une seule chose que je ne ferais pas pour toi ? » demanda t-il à son tour sérieusement.

Le Winchester haussa une épaule et baissa brièvement la tête pour seule réponse, avant de rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux.

« La réponse est non, » explicita Cas avec conviction. « Il n'y en a pas. »

Dean ne quitta pas son regard.

« Je t'aime, Dean. Et pas seulement parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, » continua Cas, reprenant les exacts mots de Dean un peu plus tôt. « Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, » finit-il avec une émotion perceptible.

Un moment de battement.

Le temps sembla se suspendre.

Le silence devint soudain le témoin d'une tension relâchée, et les mots se mirent à flotter entre eux, alors qu'ils se toisaient l'un l'autre, avec une émotion mal dissimulée. La respiration de Dean était devenue plus saccadée, et les yeux de Cas étaient particulièrement brillants.

Dans un mouvement qui lui vint naturellement, le Winchester laissa alors tomber toutes ses barrières et approcha son visage de celui de Cas, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser que l'ange accueillit avec soulagement, ses formes épousant celles du chasseur. L'hésitation n'avait plus sa place.

Dean apposa l'une de ses mains contre sa joue, alors que leurs lèvres entraient dans une danse qui leur était jusqu'alors inconnue.

Pour la première fois, il sentit qu'il était enfin à sa place.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
